Goodbye Glory
by kingdom219
Summary: So your saying all I have to do is stop ONE event from happening by telling the girl I love her thus saving her from death....sounds easy....I hope. JC COMPLETE!
1. Goodbye Glory

**Goodbye Glory**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own Jimmy Neutron, the closest thing that I own of him is the fanfic.

**Summary: **Jimmy has been feeling highly depressed lately, considering his two best friends have moved away forever, His parent's violent divorce, and his one true love, Cindy Vortex, was killed in a car accident. What will he do? (Man, I suck a summary's)

**Author's note: **Hey this is my very first fanfic. I have the story all written up and just waiting for people to read and tell me what you think (REVIEWS!) I will need to have…. well……8 reviews for you to get the next chapter. Flames **ARE** accepted! (Be gentle)

"Speaking" _'thoughts' _flashbacks/dreams noises

* * *

**Goodbye Glory**

Chapter 1

"Damn it!" Jimmy shouted as he sat in his room thinking of what has happened over the past two months. He hasn't been himself lately due to the fact that his life has been shot to hell. How you might ask? Well, first of all, his two best friends since third grade have moved away Sheen, moved to China, because his father was offered and _great_ new job. Carl's family hasn't been doing so well, so he had to live near his aunt and uncle in Maine. The worst part was that he can't call or E-mail them so it's goodbye forever and see ya never to the only two people who accepted him when he first moved to Retroville. That put Jimmy in a pretty bad mood for a while, about two weeks to be exact, but he slightly got over it.

Recently, his parents have been fighting over _god knows what!_ Sadly, the fighting has gotten out of control, and their getting a divorce but dragging Jimmy into the middle of it.

FLASHBACK

"Hugh, you bastard!" shouted Judy Neutron.

It seems duck loving Hugh Neutron has found a new love…alcohol…and has been drinking excessively for the past four months. This time, it was the worst it could get; he just struck Jimmy with quarters, slicing a deep gash across his face.

"Shut-up, Bitch!" he bellowed trying to hit her. While doing so, he tripped and fell to the ground unconscious. At that same moment Judy had run out of the door to _who knows_ where.

As Jimmy staggered up he looked around at his surroundings._ 'God damn-it'_ he thought to himself as he sluggishly walks to the mirror "AHH! Shit that hurts!" he shouts when he feels and sees the three-inch gash across his face. "sigh I'd better get this stitched up." He says to himself walking towards the door. As he heads out to go to the hospital, he notices a blonde haired girl peeking out of a door with fear on her face. _'Oh crap, Cindy'_ he thought_ 'I can't let her see me like this!'_ She sees him and rushes to him in a flash but suddenly stops when she sees the quarter's mark on his face.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" she asks with a loving and worried tone in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jimmy said a bit too harshly.

"No, you're not Jimmy!" she said to him with a stern look.

This surprised Jimmy, very much, due to that small fact that she lived to torment him in anyway possible including name calling, like Nerdtron one of her favorites. "You need to get that stitched up fast." She continued. "You know…I could give you a ride if you need one….to the hospital...I mean if you want one." She said.

"...Cindy? Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?" Jimmy asked looking confused.

"Well knucklehead" she said facing him. "Your hurt and I guess….well…I care about you." She said blushing.

"Thanks, and yeah it's fine with me about the ride." He said looking back at his house. "I want to get as far away form that shit-hole as possible" he continued looking back at her. "And I'm _really_ sorry for all the times before when I was a jerk to you."

"Does that mean you like me, back?" Cindy questioned slyly.

"Yeah, I guess it does." He replied laughing.

END FLASHBACK

Jimmy smiled at the thought of Cindy. He really loved her with all his heart….that was two weeks ago. Last week was the worst that could ever happen to him. It ruined his life forever, more that his friends moving and his parents divorce put together.

Jimmy walked over to the dark brown desk taking out a blue shoe box. He opened it slowly as if he were afraid of what was inside. When he opened the box he saw many items inside. A few newspaper clippings, pictures of him and his friends around the town, picture of Cindy, some bullets and a revolver. Taking out the bullets and revolver he placed them on the desk to the side, then turned his attention back to the newspaper clippings and read a few while taking them out.

**BOY SAVES TOWN FOR THIRTEENTH TIME.**

**ALEINS ATTACK!**

**LILLTLE ANIMALS ADDICTED TO MUSIC.**

Jimmy stopped at the last clipping dropping it down onto the desk as tears fell.

**GIRL DIES AT 17 FROM FATILE HIT AND RUN.**

Cindy Vortex was killed by a drunk driver while crossing the street to Jimmy's. What made it worse was, one, Jimmy saw it all because he called her for him to finally tell her how he felt and two, was that the driver was if own father! His own fucking father killed the love of his life! Although Hugh was arrested for DWI, he was NOT charged for hitting Cindy. She died in the hospital three days later from internal bleeding. Jimmy went to see her everyday.

FLASHBACK

"Cindy! Oh god I'm sorry!" Jimmy whispered while tears poured down his face.

"Jimmy, its okay" Cindy said weakly "It wasn't your fault." She said while sluggishly wiping the tears from his face.

"That bastard deserves to burn in hell for what he did to you, Cindy." he replied while holding her hand and back his tears of anger and sorrow.

"I know, Jimmy, but he didn't mean it you know?" she said.

"I know….."He replied.

"What is it Jim?" she said very weakly.

Cindy…I….I lo….." he stammered "I love you, Cindy."

Her eyes widened at the sound of those word and a weak smile spread across her face "I love you, too, James Isaac Neutron….." she said with her very last breath in his arms.

END FLASHBACK

As tears fell down his face from those sad memories, he looked at the revolver at eh edge of his desk. "I'm coming to you…." He said quietly to himself, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen quickly wrote his goodbye note.

Dear Mom and Dad,

This existence is meaningless. You tried you hardest to make me happy but in the end you destroyed my life. Dad, you drunk bastard! You took Cindy from me! Well, guess what? I'm finally with her. I hope you burn in hell! Mom, you selfish bitch, you were so worried abut your wellbeing that you completely forgot your own son. You know what's funny? Even after all this I _still_ love you both. Dad…STOP DRINKING! Mom…HELP HIM STOP! Take care of each other and I'll see you both, hopefully, in heaven.

Love your son,

James Isaac Neutron

Jimmy re-read the note and placed it on the bed then went to the desk and pick up the bullets and revolver. As he was loading the gun he thought of Cindy. "I'll be with you soon" he muttered "I love you!" As he put the revolver to his head he thought of his parent's reaction and how everything would be different without him and smiled. Then, with that last thought he pulled the trigger.

The click of the gun and **BANG **was all he heard before his eyes snapped open. Fifteen year old Jimmy Neutron was lying in bed when he heard the gun shot. He was gasping for air and sweating profusely.

"AHH!" he shouted bolting into a sitting position. "NO, PLEASE GOD NO!" He shot looks around the room wondering if it really was a dream and clearly distressed about it. It felt so real and that is usually bad. Then just to be sure he checked his head, pillow, and room for blood, the bullets and gun, or maybe a bullet hole. "Oh, thank you…just a dream…." He sighed calming down and started to get out of bed. As he got out of bed he wondered why he had a dream like that…then he remembered the other night at Retroland.

FLASHBACK

Jimmy walked toward the dark blue tent at the edge of Retroland with his two best friends Sheen Estevets and Carl Weezer.

"Hey Jimmy!" Sheen said "you wanta try this 'Madame Ze' thing?"

"It sounds scary" said Carl with a look of fright on his face lightly shacking in his shoes.

"It's just a bunch of horse reddish" Jimmy said smirking "but for fun, sure, I'll give it a try" he said walking up to the dark blue tent. When he got inside it was surprisingly dark as there where no source of lights at all. No light bulbs, no fires or candles at all. In fact, the only thing somewhat lighting the whole tent was a glowing red ball in the center of the dark room. "Um….H-Hello?" Jimmy stuttered "Any-anyone here?"

Silence was all he heard for a few seconds and as he turned to leave but then bright flash appeared behind him and when he turned around there was a figure standing behind a black table with the glowing ball on it.

"What the hell!" Jimmy started to say but was cut off by the women's voice.

"Come in, Jimmy." She said calmly.

"How-How did you know my name?" Jimmy questioned.

"I know all things and see all things, my boy." The women answered not stepping out of the shadows. "I also know all things about you, as well"

"Oh yeah?" he said his voice full of dought "Like what, huh? Who are my parents?" he asked.

"Hugh and Judy Neutron, they've been together for seventeen years." Madame Ze said with a snug smile on her face. "You've been here in Retroville since third grade. Your best friends, who you've known since then, are Carl Weezer and Sheen Estevets. You're a genius as anyone can easily see and you have a lab, a mechanical dog named Guardard, and you get into that lab by a DNA scanner on the right side of your door to your club house."

As the women was saying all this, Jimmy slowly made his way towards the chair at the front of the table, clearly shocked at what she was saying.

"You're in ninth grade now and your friendship is the same as it was six years ago if not better." She continued "You have a rival, her name is Cindy Vortex. She was the smartest person in town until you came along. You two have fights, play pranks on one another and argue a ton of times. You and the others have saved the town countless times before and have gone into space just as many. You and Cindy act like you hate each other but I know."

By then Jimmy was sitting down and listening to every word she was say in awe. "How-How-How" he stammered. Finally realizing what he was doing he gathered up his composure. "How do you know all that and you know _what?_"

"I told you" she said "I see all and know all. And I know that you both don't hate each other, o-contraire, its quiet the opposite. In fact, I think you **love** her" she said smiling.

Jimmy's eyes widened, in shock. _'Oh crap, how did she know that I have a crush on her? I haven't told anybody that' _he thought _'not even Gardard!'_ "I…umm…I…uh…uh…" Jimmy stuttered.

"I have a warning to give you" the old women said looking at him through her cold brown eyes. "but I can't tell you."

Wha- why not?" Jimmy said disappointed.

"I…have to show you it" the old lady continued. "in a dream, it is your future, and if you don't change it you will be…how you say….screwed."

"What! Not that I believe any of this but…how would I change it?" He asked in disbelief.

"You have to figure it out for yourself but…" she replied to him pausing to think of what else to say. "this dream will have faults though."

"Faults?" he repeated "what kind of faults?"

"The…the age is wrong….and some minor things are missing." She said to the blue eyed boy. "be warned Jimmy Neutron, If you do not fix this event your life and all that you love will be hell, forever. That I promise." She finished grimly.

"WHAT will happen to me and what do I need to change?" Jimmy asked curtly.

"You'll find out in time, my boy, in time!" she replied loudly. All of a sudden, there was a bright white flash and Jimmy was standing in front of a tree.

"Hey!" he heard a voice say from behind him. "Yo! Jimmy? Ya there, buddy?" Jimmy turned towards the voice and saw that it was sheen looking at him like he was a psycho. "Dude…why are you staring at a tree?" sheen asked looking just as confused as Jimmy was.

"Um…I…I don't know…." Jimmy said trying to recall what just happened.

"Well come on dude or we'll never get--"he stared to say but was cut off by a large booming voice.

"Attention all Retroland attendants…the park is now closing…that you and drive safely!"

"Damn…"sheen shouted over the voice. "Oh well, we still got next weekend." He finished after the voice had finished.

"Yeah. I got to get home guys…." said Carl looking down at his watch. "I'll see you guys at school tomorrow. Goodnight!"

"Night" the two said in unison. "I've got to get some sleep anyway, so…" jimmy said turning towards sheen. " I guess I'll see you at school, too."

"of course." Sheen said to him smiling. "Where else would I go?"

"Good point." Jimmy said laughing "I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

"Yep, See you later Jim." Shouted sheen as Jimmy walked away.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Hey that's it for Chapter 1. I would like 8 reviews for you to get chapter 2! Hope ya like it!

Kingdom


	2. Feelings Change

**Authors note:** Hey everyone! Wow thanks for all the reviews their great and I love the feeling of reading that people like my work! Thanks so much the first reviewers:

Eternallykim, Sly Cooper, snorin212, aJNfan, Call Me Blue Streak, Retroville9, fanjimmy, The Viking.

Anyway, as promised, here's Chapter 2 of Goodbye Glory!

**Disclaimer: **I, kingdom219, herby state that I do not own Jimmy Neutron.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Feelings Change**

"Whoa" Jimmy said while climbing out of bed. "Was that the dream?" Jimmy looked at the calendar at the edge of his dresser. It was Wednesday and he had school. "Oh great, another boring day at Retroville High school." He said sarcastically. Jimmy walked over to his dresser and took out his cloths for the day. He had changed drastically since fifth grade and had become quite handsome and popular. He had gotten rid of his normal ice-cream hair and put it into an eyebrow length mop top, all for a certain someone. His cloths had also changed, he wore anything that looked good, but mostly baggie pants, a button-up shirt unbuttoned and a tee-shirt in the space, but still has a small space to put his trademark sign. As he got dressed he heard a crashing sound then a thud downstairs. _'What was that!'_ he thought to himself a little worried but then shrugged it off thinking it was his dad slipping on something. He grabbed his backpack, waved goodbye to guardard, and headed down stairs to get breakfast. As he walked down the stairs Jimmy noticed, immediately, that something was wrong. When he got to the end of the stairs he saw that the living room was a complete mess, glass was broken, TV smashed in, table upside down, and the whole room smelt like….like alcohol.

"MOM! DAD!" Jimmy shouted "WHAT HAPPENED!"

No response. Then he saw his father lying on the ground.

"HOLY SHIT! DAD?" Jimmy said running over to his dad. "Dad are you okay!" Hugh didn't answer he just belched. The gas that was admitted smelt like beer. "Dad never drinks….." he thought out loud.

"He does now." Said a voice, from behind him.

When he turned around, he saw a figure that looked like his mother, except this person had a black eye on her left eye, blood shot eyes, probably from crying, her hair was a complete mess, a had a nasty split lip. "Oh my god!" Jimmy said shocked at his mother's appearance. "Mom are you okay?"

"No" she said sounding saddened "but I'll be alright." Judy replied. "Honey, I need to tell you something, sit down please."

"Umm...yeah sure." Jimmy said confused about what was going on with his parents. "What about?"

"Honey" She said "This….this isn't the first time that your fathers done this."

"It isn't?" Jimmy said sitting down on the couch.

"No, it's not" she replied taking a deep breath. "Actually it's been going on for quite awhile."

Jimmy was shocked at this. "How-how long?"

"About six months" Judy answered her bewildered son.

"But-but- but, but, but-"He stuttered.

"We've been so calm and happy? Yes; but only because I asked you father not to show this and I've covered up my scars with make-up." Judy said looking like she was about to break down.

"So….what are we going to do?" Jimmy asked grasping hold of what she told him.

"Jimmy you have to understand something." Judy said as tears poured down her face. "I've had to take this abuse everyday for Six months straight-"

"MOM!" Jimmy yelled calming her down. "What are WE going to do?"

"I'm divorcing your father…" Judy said solemnly "I can't take it anymore and it's only a matter of time before he hits you too."

"NO, No mom you don't want to! You can't!" Jimmy said. Many things were rushing through his mind, one of which was the dream. _'This can't be right…this isn't real…..she couldn't of been real…could she?'_ he thought.

"Jimmy, I'm sorry but—" Judy started to say but was cut off by a drunken slur of words.

"WHATTHEHELL….is going on!" said a very drunk and very angry Hugh Neutron.

"Hugh, your drunk" Judy said shakily. "Just lie down and rest."

"Shut-up, bitch!" he said while slapping her with the back of his hand in the face. There was an oof sound and a thud when he made contact. This upset Jimmy, seeing his dad like this wasn't right.

"DAD!" Jimmy yelled. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WORNG WITH YOU!"

"What the hell are you doing down here!" Hugh said. "Get upstairs…NOW!" He bellowed.

"NO!" Jimmy yelled back. At that time Judy had gotten up and ran out the door. _'Good, she's safe from this, this person…'_ he thought.

"What did you just say you me, boy?" Hugh said while bending down and picking up something that looked like a roll of quarters.

"I SAID N—" Jimmy started but was stopped by being hit with a fist and something hard on the knuckles. The impact was so strong it knocked him to the ground.

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO RESPCET ME, YOU BRAT!" Hugh bellowed climbing on top of his fallen son. "YOU WROTHLESS…PIECE…. OF SHIT!"

Jimmy felt a burning sensation on his right cheek and a rip in his skin about two inches, twice when his father made contact. "GET OFF ME!" Jimmy yelled as loud as her could. As he said that he kicked his father in the groin, hard.

"OHH, SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled rolling off his hurt son.

Jimmy shot up and out the door as fast a she could. He ran past everything and didn't notice anything. Past the neighbors houses, past the post office, the candy bar, and past the blonde haired girl looking out her window and listening to the shouts of her neighbor's home. Jimmy ran as fast as he could, not caring where he ended up just as long as he was away from his dad. As soon as he was tired he stopped and sat down at a bench. He looked around and noticed that he was in the last place he thought he would end up….the Park. _'Wow! I ran pretty far…' _then reality hit him…and hard. "Oh god. What the FUCK!" Jimmy yelled. He then felt a trickling down his face and felt to see what it was. Blood...from the cut. Just then he heard a twig snap.

"W-who's there!" Jimmy asked standing up.

"Um…Jimmy?" whispered a voice from behind a tree.

"Cindy? Is-is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah, Jimmy it's me." Cindy replied stepping out from the tree. In Jimmy's eyes she has gotten more beautiful with every passing day. She still had her striking emerald green eyes that melted his heart in seconds; her hair had been in a pony-tail back in 5th grade and still was, just a bit longer. She was wearing a pink dress shirt with khakis and had a blue hair band in her hair that made the pony-tail. "Are-are you alright?" she asked clearly worried.

"No, not really" Jimmy replied almost of the brink of tears.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No" he said. "Isn't this the perfect time to be making fun of me, that's what you're here for right?….sitting in the park crying like a baby?"

"Jimmy I'm not here to make fun of you. I'm here because I heard the yelling and because I…I care." Cindy said walking up to him.

"Oh, so you did hear?" Jimmy asked looking up at her.

"Yeah Jimmy, I think the whole town heard." She said jokily.

"he-he, yeah I think so." He said at her remark.

"Jimmy what happened?" Cindy asked in a caring voice.

"My dad's been coming home drunk." Jimmy started to tell her what had happened.

"Hugh?" she asked shocked. "Duck loving Hugh Neutron, drunk?"

"Yeah, drunk. He's also been abusing my mom, hitting her and shit…I mean stuff." Jimmy said not wanting to sound like a pig in front of the girl he's had a crush on since third grade.

"Oh my god!" she replied. "But they looked so normal. How long has this been going on?"

"About six months and the only reason that they were able to look like that was my mom begged him to act normal and cover up their scars with make-up." Jimmy said. "And today was the worst." He said with tears running down his face. "I woke up after having this weird dream." He said while sobbing. "I went down stairs to get breakfast. and go to school. When. I got down stairs. I saw the whole. house. was a mess. and smelt like alcohol. Dad was lying on the ground. so. I ran to him. He was drunk. Then my mom came in. looking like she'd. been mugged. or something. Then she told me. It's been. Happening for quite awhile."

"Oh my…" Cindy said shocked sitting down and moving over towards him trying to comfort him.

"Then. She said. She couldn't take it. any. more. so she's. Divorcing him." Jimmy continued. "Dad got up. And hit mom across the. Face. I got mad. And stood up for her. When. She got out of the. house. He picked up. Something. that looked like. a roll of quarters. And hit me. In the cheek. Then got on top. Of me and. Hit me repeatedly with the quarters." He said while showing her the markings on his face.

"Oh my god, Jimmy." Cindy said in the most caring voice. "I'm so sorry." Just then he broke down crying. Cindy caught him in her arms and gave him a soothing hug. "Oh, jimmy its okay…" she said lovingly.

"Why did this happen to me?" he asked crying into her shoulder.

"I'm always here for you if you need to talk and the same goes for all your friends." Cindy said reassuringly when he finally calmed down about five minutes later.

"Thanks….Dorktrex." Jimmy said with a friendly smile.

"No problem….Nerdtron." she replied smiling back.

"I'm going to see if I can go stay at Carl's or Sheen's for the night so I'd better go." Jimmy said to her not really wanting to leave.

"Yeah, okay, I've missed most of school so I'll just go home and back into beeeeed." Cindy said while yawning at the last word. "and you had better get that cut stitched up or you'll be in trouble." She said to him holding up a fist jokingly.

"Okay, I will." He said laughing. "See you later, Cindy."

"Bye." She said walking away.

"Oh, Cindy!" he yelled to her.

"Yeah, Jim?" she said turning around to face him.

"Thank you….a lot." he said slightly blushing.

"Any time Jimmy." She replied slightly blushing and giving him a warm smile.

"Bye."

"Bye."

As Cindy was walking away she made sure she was far enough that he couldn't hear her. "I love you." She whispered under her breath. _'Always will.'_ She thought and continued home. At that same moment Jimmy whispered something under his breath as well. "I love you, Cindy." _'_Forever_.'

* * *

_

Well that's it for Chapter 2! Yay! Thank you sooo much for all the reviews. I'm thrilled that you like my story. Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter…..12 more reviews is all I need. And I made it so high because it might take me a while to type Chapter 3: Beat Bad and a Kiss. Read and Review.

Kingdom


	3. Beat Bad and a Kiss

**Author's note: **Hey, Hey, Hey, it's me Kingdom here with chapter 3 of the award winning story Goodbye Glory! Thanks to every one of my loyal reviewer's and some new ones for the great reviews. As promised, here is chapter 3. The new of JN Episodes Rock!

**Disclaimer: **Do you really think I'd be doing this if I owned Jimmy Neutron?

* * *

**Chapter 3: Beat Bad and a Kiss**

The next day at school Jimmy came in with a bandage on his right cheek and two stitches on his forehead, where his dad had made the two inch cut, with Carl. "Hey Carl" Jimmy said as they walked into class meeting Sheen on the way. "Thanks for letting me stay the night at your place, I really needed it."

"No problem, man." Carl said to him. "I still can't believe your parents are splitting up….that's gotta suck." Carl had changed a lot over the past four years, and all for the better. At the age of twelve, he had gotten contacts and had started dieting, losing 2 pounds in three days, so by the end of his thirtieth year he had and average weight of 146 pounds. Jimmy, last year, had created a medicine that would reduce Carl's allergic reactions to a very small number, pollen, peanut butter, and cat hair. This had made Carl very happy and grateful towards Jimmy. And it was with Jimmy's help that Carl became interested into girls. In fact, he met one at a lama loving convention over the summer named Amber Seek, although they haven't started dating they can't stop talking about each other on both sides.

"Yeah, dude." said Sheen, walking with them. He had also spent the night at Carl's to work on their English project. "I thought they were happy together…" Sheen had also changed and thankfully on his own. Last year, he grew out of his Ultra lord obsession and went on to a new hobby…music, brought upon by his girlfriend of three years Libby folex.(A/N: Um…I can't spell anyone's last names.) other than dropping the obsession, Sheen still had the hair, and the attitude of a hero. Libby hadn't really changed much besides actually tell Sheen what she felt. She still had her Egyptian hair styled into braids, and had an enormous passion for music. And it's safe to say that Libby and Cindy are still pretty darn close to each other.

"Yeah…." Jimmy said looking at the ground at those words. "So did I…"

As they entered the class, the three noticed that their teacher, Mr. Wilcox, was not there yet. Mr. Wilcox was their teacher for half the kids classes, he was a short man only about five feet tall, he had brown eyes that when angry could stop you dead in your tracks, he was Irish meaning red hair and the accent, and, oh yeah…he was also Libby's guardian. The three decided to sit down at their usual seats when someone spoke up.

"Hey Neutron!" said a voice who Jimmy recognized as Nick Dean. "What the hell happened to your face? You get into a fight or something?"

"Uh….No…" Jimmy said shocked and sweating a little. "I was caught…in a, uh, explosion down inside the lab." He said trying to cover up what happened with a lie.

Just then, Mr. Wilcox came into the class. "Okay, class, settle down" he said taking a seat at his desk. "And take out you textb-"

Just then a loud screeching noise what heard and then a car door slamming shut. "WHERE'S MY SON!" shouted a voice who Jimmy knew all too well.

"Sir, you have to sign-in or you'll have to leave." said the doorman.

"I DON'T CARE!" Hugh yelled entering the school. "Where is he!"

"Not here….please, god….not here." Jimmy whispered to himself. He solemnly looked over at Carl, Sheen, Libby, and Cindy who were all looking at him with worried eyes. Jimmy stood up as his father entered the room.

"WHERE THE FU—"Hugh started.

"Outside…" Jimmy said looking him in the eyes.

"W-what?" Hugh said dumbfounded.

"Let's talk outside." He said calmly, not looking at anyone. He just walked down the row and out the door with his father in toe.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU LAST NIGHT!" Hugh yelled as they got outside. Unknown to Hugh or Jimmy…his whole class could see what was going on and could hear every word.

"I was at a friend's…" Jimmy answered coolly.

"Who's" he asked. "That freak, Sheens, the nerd, Carl's…..or maybe that slut Cindy's?"

"Don't you talk about them like that!" Jimmy yelled. "EVER!"

"_What did you just say to me?_" Hugh asked glaring at his son while pulling back him fist.

"You heard me you basta—" Jimmy said as Hugh's fist collided with the side of his head.

"DON'T YOU EVER THALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Hugh yelled to him while beating Jimmy down.

Meanwhile, the whole class was watching in horror as Jimmy was getting pummeled by his deranged father.

"Cindy is this what you were telling me, yesterday, about what happened to him…" asked Libby with fright in her voice as she held onto her boyfriend Sheen.

"Yeah" she replied shocked about what was happening outside the window. The truth is, Cindy heard his story but she did not think it was THIS bad. "…Jimmy…" she whispered to herself.

"Ha! Look at Neutron get his ass kicked." Said Nick, who absolutely hated Jimmy. He hated him because he was the reason that Cindy and him broke up three months earlier. He was cheating on Cindy, and Jimmy found out and being caring for her and not wanting to see her get hurt decided to tell her about it by getting some proof of it (I wont go into detail, it was pretty bad) and showing Cindy. "Loser probably disserved it."

"YOU SHUT-UP!" shouted Cindy. "You have NO clue what he's going through!" This surprised Nick as well as the whole class, aside from Libby, Sheen and Carl, Cindy Vortex defending her rival Jimmy Neutron? "He's done countless things to save us all and he gets not enough credit for it…Yeah sure he causes most of the problems but he ALWAYS makes up for it, and NOW he has to go through this hell? So you can just SHUT-UP!" she yelled and at the last word she punched him in the face and ran out the door.

"I'm calling the police before he kills him" Mr. Wilcox said. "Libby."

"Yeah?"

"Watch the class while I'm gone."

"No-No prob."

Mr. Wilcox left the room as the class continued to watch what was happening outside. Hugh has stopped hitting Jimmy a little before the time when Nick was punched in the face by Cindy.

"Where's your mother?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Jimmy answered smartly while spitting out blood.

"Where's you mother!" he asked again raising a hand.

"Even if I knew" spat Jimmy. "Why would I tell you?"

"If you're not going to tell me willingly" Hugh said with a dark grin. "I'll beat it out of you."

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Jimmy said finally noticing the class. He looked just when Cindy punched Nick in the face and that made him smile.

"Oh yeah?" Hugh yelled. "Why's that?" Just then, sirens rung out. "You know that I and your mother are getting a divorce?" Hugh said putting down his hand.

"Yes. And it's your god damn fault." Jimmy replied coolly. Then he felt a burning sensation on his face and saw his father's hand raised once more.

"Hold you tongue!" he replied to his remark.

"Get out of my sight you bastard." Jimmy said with venom coming out of his words.

"I said SHUT-UP!" Hugh yelled while hitting his son full force on the head. Jimmy finally realized why he was so angry than he should have been in this situation. He was drunk…again.

"Get off of him!" shouted a girl's voice. Hugh slowly got up off Jimmy and slowly turned around.

"Sir," said a male's voice. "Is this your vehicle?"

"Why do you want to know?" He answered.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Yeah, so what if I have?"

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to put your hands on the car." The voice responded. Hugh did what as asked and Jimmy slowly slid off the hood of the car. His vision was blurred from the blows to the head but he could slightly make out a figure coming towards him then felt someone's hands try to pick him up with no such luck. Then he felt three more pairs of hands help pick him up.

"It's okay Jimmy…" said two voices.

"You're going to be alright, bud…" said another.

"Yeah, you're safe…" said the last voice.

"Carl…Sheen…Libby…Ci…." Jimmy sighed before he blacked out. When Jimmy woke up he was in a white room, on a brown and green bed with a tan pillow.

"AHH! Where? What? Who?" he shouted when he opened his eyes to find he was inside a hospital.

"Jimmy!" said a voice, who he knew as, his mother. "It's okay."

"MOM!" he said hopping out of bed. "OUCH!" he yelped when he tried and when his mother pulled him into a tight hug. Finally, after a few minutes of 'oh I missed you's and 'are you okay's, Jimmy asked "Where's Dad?"

"In jail…" she replied "Charged with DWI."

"Good, he disserves it." Jimmy said "How long have they been here?" he asked noticing the four people in chairs outside the hall. Three he could identify as Carl, Sheen and Libby but the fourth all he could see was a hand.

"They got here two hours ago" Judy said "But Cindy's been here the whole night. She really cares for you, you know?"

"Who, Cindy?" Jimmy asked. "No, maybe a little, but not really, really care."

"You'd be surprised" Judy said smiling "You two have been through a lot together and you take care of each other, no matter how bad you fight. All I'm saying it that's some signs of love."

"Mom" he said with a smile. "Do me a favor?"

"Sure, honey." She replied, also smiling anticipating what was coming.

"Shut-up." He said laughing. Soon she joined in laughing too.

Just then, there was a noise in the hall. "Oh, Jimmy!" said a voice. "Your okay!" When jimmy looked up he saw Libby was out of her seat and into his room.

"Hey Libby, how are you?" He asked with a slight smile.

"good." She replied with a half-hearted smile "but I should be the one asking you that question." She said while turning toward Judy "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Neutron, about Hugh and you."

"It's okay, dear" she said. "Jimmy, the doctors never told me how this happened to you."

"Hey buddy how ya doin'?" asked Sheen and Carl entering the room.

"I've been better, guys." Jimmy said acknowledging their presence. "Dad's getting worse, Mom."

"Oh my," Judy said "did he do this to you?"

"Yeah, in the middle of class, in front of the whole school, outside." Said Carl.

"I knew that would happen sometime, and he gave you that cut also, huh?" she asked turning to him and pointing to the cut on his cheek. "When I ran out the door?"

"Yeah, he did." Jimmy answered looking down.

"Thank you…"

"For?"

"For standing up to your father for me" she said gently raising his head to look at her. "I can tell by that, that you're going to be a fine and successful adult." She said smiling.

"Thanks Mom…" he said giving her a big hug and ignoring the pain. Just then the nurse walked in.

"Mr. Neutron, visiting hours over, they see you tomorrow" she said "I wake up the girl outside."

"No," Jimmy said in protest. "Let her sleep, please."

"Okay, Mr. Neutron if you wish." She said politely.

"Honey, I'll come see you tomorrow around three-thirty after work." Judy said. "You'll be okay?"

"Of course."

"And we'll come by after school with your homework." Said Sheen. "Feel better, dude."

"Thanks," he replied. "Hey, Sheen, it might just be the blows to the head but did you get over that 'Ultra Lord' thing yet?"

"Oh, yeah." Libby said "Last year, you were the first person to notice it."

"Yeah and your name is James Isaac Neutron." Said Carl, jokingly. Just then, the dream came into Jimmy's mind.

'_Love, your son,_

_James Isaac Neutron'_

"Two…" he whispered "two events…"

"What was that honey?" Judy asked.

"Um….Nothing, see ya guys later."

"Bye" Judy said. "Love you."

"Love you too" he replied. "Bye guys, see ya tomorrow."

"Bye" they said in unison.

An hour later, Cindy was still sleeping on the chair and Jimmy was bored of watching the dull channels on T.V. He looked over to Cindy asleep on the chair.

'_God, I wish I could tell her how I feel.'_ He thought. As if on cue, Cindy woke up and looked around.

"Where is everyone?" she asked herself unaware that jimmy could hear her.

"If your wondering where everyone is, they left about an hour ago." Jimmy answered her question from inside the room. She turned to jimmy's room and saw him with the IV, cuts, scrapes, and burses and thought _'I wish I could kiss all your pain away. But I can't so being a friend will have to do.'_ "I'm sorry…." She said, entering his room.

"For?"

"For not being there to help you in time." She sighed.

"It wasn't your fault, he was drunk." Jimmy said. "And I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks."

"Did the whole school see?" he asked.

"Probably." She replied.

He just sighed a deep sigh, rested his head against the back of the wall and closed his eyes. "Thanks for sticking up for me against Nick." Smiling and blushing.

"You heard that?" she asked wide eyed.

"Not really" he said opening his eyes to look at her. "I heard what Nick said then **he **hit me and I could hear you yelling something then when he stopped I saw you punch him in the face." He finished while smiling.

"Um…No problem." She replied blushing. _'Close one.'_

"Mom says you've been here the whole night." He said still looking at her as she took a seat next to his bed. "Why?"

"Well…" she said trying to think of a lie to mask her real feelings once again. "Like I said before, I'm your friend and I care." She said. _'And I also love you more than anything in the Universe.'_ She thought the last part to herself.

"Thank you." He replied. "It means the world to me." _'And that's just another reason why I love ya so much.'_ He thought to himself. Then they just sat there staring into each other's eyes lost in the moment slowly but surely getting closer and closer towards a kiss that they both wanted but too afraid to get.

"I…I…" Cindy stuttered while getting closer towards him. "I have…to go, Jimmy." She finished looking down blushing wildly.

"Um…yeah...okay…" Jimmy said doing the same. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course." She said getting up and smiling sweetly at him.

"Bye…"

"Get some sleep…"she replied. Then before she left she did something that surprised ever her. Before she got to the door she turned around, ran to him, kissed him on the cheek and ran out the door all before Jimmy had time to react. He was stunned. Then, when reality finally hit him he was ecstatic and slept well that night dreaming about the girl that he loved so dearly.

* * *

Hey that it for chapter 3 of the story. Thanks again for all the reviews! I don't care how many I get for you guys to get the next chapter because it's going to take a really long time for me to update next. Yeah I know, I really sorry but I have to study for my regents exams and I have chores that I've been putting off and all sorts of crap…But I'll get it up ASAP. I promise. And I NEVER break a promise. Read and Review!

Kingdom!

p.s- this took me four DAYS to type up! But it was worth it!


	4. The Fight

**Author's Note: **Wazup! Hey sorry it took me so long to update, preparing for the Regents is a pain in the ass. I don't have any homework so I took this time to type up chapter 4 of Goodbye Glory. I'm also working on another story called "In Love and Death" which I will post after this story is done. Hope you like the chapter and thanks for all the reviews!

**Disclaimer: **Wish I owned him but I don't so I can't say I do so I won't. (Jimmy Neutron) and I sure as hell don't own The Used- I Caught Fire (In Your Eyes) But I DO own David, Michael and Teken. DON'T SUE ME!

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Fight**

Four days later Jimmy was out of the hospital and back in school. Although he had more stitches on his cheek he was pretty happy. Everyone was pretty nice to him. Well, except for Nick, who sadly didn't have a broken nose but I was pretty screwed up….which in Jimmy's eyes was a good thing.

_Seemed to stop my breath  
My head on your chest  
Waiting to cave in_

"Welcome back, Jimmy" said one of his classmates as he passed him in the hall.

"Thanks Mark!" He replied back cheerfully. It was fourth period and Jimmy was headed to English and was looking forward to seeing his friends but mostly Cindy. As he walked into the classroom he saw Libby and Cindy but no Carl or Sheen.

_From the bottom of my...  
Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been_

"Morning Jimmy" said Mr. Wilcox. "How ya feelin' boyo?"

"G' morning," He said with a half-hearted smile. "Where's the lesson plan for today?" He asked noticing nothing on the board.

"No lesson today, bud" Mr. Wilcox said looking at the papers on his desk. "Study Hall."

"Oh, Cool…" Jimmy said not really paying attention, taking his seat next to the missing Carl and in front of the missing Sheen. He noticed that Cindy was patting Libby on the back and Libby had her head down sounding like she was crying.

"Its okay, Libs…" Cindy said reassuringly.

"No, it's not…" Libby sobbed. "I'm never going to see him again!"

"Um….Libby?" Jimmy asked not wanting to be a jerk. "Are…Are you okay?"

_Maybe you and me  
So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin_

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE NERDTRON?" She yelled lifting her head from the desk looking at him venomously.

Ignoring her last comment, "What happened?" he asked as she put her head back down onto the desk.

"You…you don't know?" Cindy asked astonished.

"Know what?" Jimmy said scared of the answer.

"Sheen….he's gone…" Libby sobbed with her head still down on the desk.

"WHAT!HOW!" Jimmy said shocked thinking he had died or something. Luckily Cindy caught on.

"He moved away to, I think, China" she said. "Because hi-"

"His dad was got a great new job offer...Carl's gone too, to Maine, isn't he?" Interrupted a shocked Jimmy.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" she asked.

"Um, Carl told me his grandma was sick and Sheen said something about it a few days ago." He lied. _'Three…"_

_(I'm melting, I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while _

And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
Now

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, and happily except for Libby whose mood got so bad that she had to go home that same period. Happily…until lunch came. That's when the big problem came….and came fast.

"Hey, Jimmy!" shouted Cindy. "Want to sit with us? Considering the tow people you sit with are gone."

"Sure, I could do that." He replied back walking over to her table. As he walked over he noticed the Nick's table was giving him the death glare which was usually bad. He ignored it and kept walking. "So, how's Libby?" He asked sitting in front of Cindy.

"She'll live." She said to him. "She's just hurt that he left, you know, you never realize how much you love something until it's gone."

"Yeah...I do" he said thinking about the dream again. _'three down…'_ "…One to go…" he said to himself.

"What?" said David, the boy next to Jimmy.

"Um…you're on my toe." He said looking at something on the ground.

_Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other  
Trust these words are stones  
why cuts aren't healing  
Learning how to love_

"Oh! Sorry." David replied taking his foot off the thing Jimmy was staring at. "I didn't know it was your toe."

"That's okay. Cindy" Jimmy said turning his attention back towards her. _'I don't want to lose her and I want her to know how I feel, badly. I'll tell her after school…otherwise I might not get another chance.'_ "What, uh, are you doing, um, af-af-after school?" he stuttered out.

"Um. N-nothing really. Why?" she replied blushing a little.

"I…I really need to tell you something…In private." He said doing the same. _'There…now how to say I love You more than life itself with out looking like a complete asshole.' _He thought.

"Um. Sure. Where? Because I need to tell you something too." She replied. _'I Love You more than words can tell, is all I have to say. Shouldn't be too hard, right? Ah, who am I kidding that's the hardest thing I can say to him…and I'm probably going to muck it!'_

_I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place_

"Cindy!" shouted a voice. "Can I talk to you?" It was Nick and he looked like he was up to something.

"Uh, NO! But what the hell do you want?" she said with and angry look.

"Over here, please." He replied.

Cindy rolled her eyes as she stood up. Unknown to either Jimmy, Cindy or anyone at the table for that matter three of Nicks punk friends were inching towards Jimmy with one thought on their mind….beat Jimmy down and make him bleed.

"Cindy, I really don't think you should be hanging with Neutron over there." Nick said as she walked up to him.

"Since when do you think?" she asked smartly. "And why do you care if I hang out with Jimmy, you don't care for anyone but yourself."

_Could stay a while_

Meanwhile, Jimmy was talking with David.

"Man, I hate Nick" David said. "He was and asshole to her all the time while they were dating."

"Who doesn't hate Nick 'the dick'…what did he do to her?" Jimmy asked.

"I think he hit her," he replied. "Because she would come home with a burse or a cut."

"Home?" Jimmy inquired raising and eyebrow.

_And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire_

"Oh, sorry, we never formally met." David said extending his hand. "I'm Cindy's brother, David Vortex."

"Oh so your David," Jimmy said shaking his hand. "How old are you because I thought we would have met before."

"I'm in eleventh grade" he answered. "So unless you came and visited one school over from your own grade we wouldn't have met until…well now."

"Oh"

"So you're James Isaac Neutron, my kid sister's rival and friend?" David asked.

"Yep, that's me."

"Funny, you two don't act like you hate each other. You two are acting like best friends." He said.

"Yeah, I think it's because of what's been going on….I actually like it better." Jimmy said.

_Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
(Stay with me lay with me now)_

"So you do like her, even after all the fighting you do with her?" David said with an evil grin that somewhat matched Cindy's.

"uh…um…duh…of…of course not…I…I…I just.." Jimmy stuttered looking left and right.

"It's okay dude" he said laughing. "I think she feels the same way."

"Really?" he asked almost too quickly. "I mean…probably not."

You'd be surprised." David said with a gleamer in his eye.

Just then there was a smacking sound and when the two looked over, Cindy was on the ground with her hand on her cheek and a bloody lip.

"HEY!" the two shouted at once standing up.

"I am TELLING you to STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Nick yelled looking down at her.

"I'll hang with him if I want….and he's not the loser…YOU ARE!" Cindy yelled back.

"You little bitch!" yelled Nick while raising a fist.

"You hit my sister again and I swear to god I'll tear you limb from limb!" shouted David.

"And I'll make sure you pay for-oof!" Jimmy said but was cut off by someone slamming his head onto the table. _'Oh shit'_ Jimmy thought. _'Dad's not here, his still in jail, right!'_ his thought was confirmed by a laughing Butch Higgins.

"Hey, Nick now what do we do?" he asked.

"Hehe…make him learn for talking to my girl." Nick said smiling and evil smile.

_You could stay and watch me fall  
And of course I'll ask for help  
Just stay with me now  
Take my hand_

"My pleas-" he started but was cut short from a fist in his face from David.

"Thanks man." Jimmy said lifting his head from the table.

"No prob." He replied. " One down two ta go…then we kick Nick."

"Gladly." Jimmy said smiling and regaining his composure. Just then they heard three thuds and a noise that sounded like a body falling to the ground. Turning they saw an unconscious Nick on the ground with Cindy right above him.

"I'm not your god damn girl, ya jerk!" she yelled.

"Wow….Nice one Cindy" David said clearly impressed. "I see you've finished his nose off."

"Thanks Dave." She said Turing to look at them. "JIMMY LOOK OUT!" she yelled.

"When Jimmy turned around he saw a lunging Michael Haster, one of the two people. He tried to tackle Jimmy but he was too fast. He quickly side-stepped to the left and kneed him in the stomach then while Michael was bending over Jimmy kicked him in the head sending him to the ground to finish off the job. The only person left was Teken Rain who just stood there shocked the Jimmy dodged that in so little time. Jimmy taking advantage of this decides to scare him by making him flinch. When he did that Teken jumped and ran into their principle, Mr. Wilobie. Mr. Wilobie was an Australian and a temper to prove it. His office was full of trophies, pictures, and maps of animals of kangaroo's and Australia. He was a nice man and somewhat understood students better than most teachers's should or would even want to.

"What the hell is going on here!" He shouted, but stopped when he saw the aftermath of what had happened.

_We could take our heads off  
stay in bed just make love that's all  
Just stay with me now_

Two unconscious bodies lay in front of Jimmy. Nick Dean was bloodied and battered, Cindy Vortex had a split lip and David Vortex had a burse from when Teken blindsided him, unknown to Mr. Wilobie. So he tried to put a scenario in his head and being a teacher and thinking his story was correct (**A/N: **No Offence) he put something together.

_I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting_

He knows that Jimmy's parents are getting a divorce so Jimmy might not be himself, so he decides to let some anger out on his rival Cindy seeing she seems to be less hurt. Mane calling form those tow goes to far and Jimmy slaps Cindy. Nick seeing this and, unknown, again, to Mr. Wilobie that they broke up a while ago, goes to protect her. Jimmy gives him the one-two-three and he's down, Nick's friends come to save im along with Cindy's brother, David, But fail. Jimmy knocks out butch and Michael quickly and Teken runs away but not before getting hit by him. Jimmy then hits David and is about to hit him again when, ta da! Mr. Wilobie walks in.

_In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
In your eyes  
I lost my place_

"Oh shit!" David whispered to Jimmy. "This doesn't look too good for you."

"Why do you say me!" Jimmy whispered to him.

"One, you're the person with the most problems right now, and Two, Ausi over there is giving you the look if doom." He answered.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Jimmy said sarcastically.

_Could stay a while  
and I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me lay with me  
(Stay with me, lay with me)_

"JAMES ISSAC NEUTRON!" Mr. Wilobie shouted. "IN MY OFFICE!"

"But…" Jimmy tried to contradict but failed.

"NOW!"

"Yes sir!" Jimmy said quite scared at the tone of his voice and ran out the door as fast as he could.

"But, Mr. Wilobie, Jimmy…" Cindy stated but was ignored by him turning to leave.

"Vortex's" he said while walking out the door to deal with Jimmy. "Please help your friends up."

"Yes sir." Dave said and helped a kid sitting on a chair up from it as to make a joke.

"David…you know what I mean." He said giving him a dark look.

_In your eyes  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes

* * *

_

YAY! CHAPTER'S OVER! I hope you guys like it as much as I like typing it which by the way was a lot. The next one wont be up for a while because of the actual tests. I'll try to put it up somewhere between the 16th of June and the 5th of July. Yeah, I know it's a long time but it's the only time frame I could give you. Sorry. Read and Review!

Kingdom!


	5. Aftermath

**Author's Note:** Sup all and everyone! Hey guess what? I passed the regents with an 83! So as congrats to me I will type up chapter 5 of the award winning story Goodbye Glory! I'm saddened to say that this might be the last update for a long while. I will explain at the end of the chapter. But don't be sad at that read and be happy!

**Disclaimer:** For the…..5th time I DO NOT OWN JIMMY NEUTRON!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Aftermath**

Back in Mr.Wilobie's office, Jimmy sat in a Red pine chair facing the principle's desk. He was quite smug with himself for what he did; He stood up for himself and Cindy. David was a cool kid, and Jimmy liked him a lot. He saw where Cindy's high spirits came from. Just then, Mr.Wilobie walked into the room with a very angry look upon his face.

"Jimmy" He said as he took a seat behind the pine wood desk with a plethora of documents on top. "I know your going through a tough time right now, but, that doesn't mean you should take it out on your classmates!" He finished yelling.

"But I didn't start it, Nick did, along with his asshole friends of his!" The chocolate colorhaired boy yelled back defensively.

"Well you sure as hell finished it!" he replied curtly. Then his tone of voice softened. "I have no choice but I'm going to have to suspend you." He said grabbing a piece of paper from a shelf on the right side of his desk.

"SUSPEND ME?" Jimmy yelled. "For-for how long?"

"Two days…" the man replied not looking up at the clearly angry boy sitting in front of him.

"But-"

"Do you want to make it three?" Mr.Wilobie said finally looking up. "Go home, Jimmy, Gather your thoughts." Then, placing the paper into an envelope and pushing it through a slit in the wall sending it to his secretary.

Meanwhile, outside the door, Cindy and David were listening to every word of the conversation. "That jerk, Nick" Said Cindy. "This is all his fault, HE should be suspended, not Jimmy."

"So you like him?" David asked with a slight smile on his face.

"NO!" She yelled in an attempt to protest. _'I love him' _she thought. _'But you can't know…at least, not yet.'_ Coming out of thought, she wondered why David was looking at her like she was jump-roping in the middle of a freeway blindfolded. Then she realized that they were in front of Mr.Wilobie's door. _'Shit!'_

Back inside, Mr.Wilobie was talking with Jimmy and trying to give him a break due to his current situation and his two day suspension. "Listen, Jimmy" he said to the genius. "You're a very bright kid, perfect future ahead of you, take these two days as a time to gather your thoughts, cool down, relax and come back and feel better."

"NO!" shouted a voice outside the door.

"What was that?" Mr.Wilobie asked.

"I don't know…" Jimmy said guessing it was Cindy.

"Mr.Wilobie slowly walked towards the door as if thinking of something else to say and before he opened the door he turned to Jimmy once again. "You realize that I will have to tell the parents of the kids and yours of what happen. I'm going to have to pin it on you, as much as I don't want to; I have to give them someone's name." He said with a look of sorrow in his eyes.

"Just my Mom, please." Jimmy replied. "I don't want to die." The principle knew what he meant and nodded. When he opened the door he saw David and Cindy bent down with their ears pressed against the door.

"What are you two doing?" He asked looking at David.

"Um...we uh…I mean…" he stuttered.

"What David is trying to say is that we came here to say that it wasn't Jimmy's fault." Cindy said covering her brother's mouth with her hand.

"I can't do anything about that now, Miss Vortex; I already signed Jimmy's papers." Mr.Wilobie said dryly.

"Oh…Darn!" David said hitting his hand on the ground.

"You two should be at the nurses and Jimmy" he said looking away form the two people bent on the ground. "I think you should apologize to Cindy, David, Nick, Butch, Michael, and Teken, then go to the nurse and then home."

"He doesn't need to apologize for something he…" David said but was stopped when he saw Jimmy's eyes.

"Sorry…" Jimmy said tearfully. "for causing you guys so much trouble…" and walked out the door.

"Well then, if you excuse me I have to make a few phone calls." Mr.Wilobie said but was clearly ignored by the dumbfounded and saddened Vortex's and closed the door.

"Jimmy!" They shouted. "Wait!"

Jimmy stopped and turned around.

"You didn't cause any trouble for us." Said David.

"Yeah, I know" Jimmy said smiling. "I just had to get 'kangaroo Jack' off my back."

"Then why did you look like you were about to cry?" Cindy asked.

"A damn gnat went in my eye" He replied. "It hurt…"

"Oh..."

"How long you got?" Cindy asked.

"Two days. He says it's like a couple days off to get my head back in order."

As they got to the nurses office they saw Butch, Mick, Michael and Teken still unconscious. The room was pure white with two or three tan cabinets next to the doorway. A black metal desk sat adjacent from the doorway on the opposite side of the cabinets, a sink next to them and five cots going the length of the room.

"Serves'em right." David whispered to Jimmy.

"Yeah, tell me about it." He replied. Wondering where the nurse was he called out for her. "Mrs. Dice are you here?" He called out. Mrs. Dice was and elderly women around her late fifties early sixties. She had grey hair that was always down and wore big 'coke-bottle' thick glasses. She had pale skin as most elderly do but always a kind heart. She spoke with an accent of a British women and walked with a cane that she would swat at 'bad little wiper-snappers' as she would call them with a joke.

Just then Jimmy heard a voice inside his head reveling a warning:

"**TIMES GETTING SHORT, BOY"**

Jimmy knew what it meant and who is was from, but his plan was set but he still needed to wait until after school. "Cindy?" Jimmy asked turning toward her. "Are we still set for after school?" He asked blushing but looking worried at the same time.

"Um…Yeah…"She replied blushing. "W-what time and where?"

"The park, around four, would be good for me." He said looking her in the eyes. _'Wow her eyes are beautiful.'_ He thought to himself losing track of everything around him but her.

"Sure…" she replied looking into his eyes as well. _'I could get lost in those forever.'_

By that time, David, being the observant one, was looking at them both with a VERY big grin on his face. "Aw. How cute…Whittle Cindy and Jimmy are wost in each other's eyes….Must be wove!" He said in a mockingly way and laughing. Realizing what they were doing they looked away blushing uncontrollably. Then the nurse walked into the room.

"Man, all you kids are hurt." She chimed. "Ya'll get into a fight or something?"

"Yeah, a little one." David said smiling.

"Well, put some ice on that burse and split lip and you" The kind women said pointing at Jimmy. "I want you to clean that cut up your stitches are bleeding."

"Yes, Mother..." he said sarcastically but in a friendly and joking manner. "Oh, and when I leave, could you tell those three that I'm sorry an dif they do that again they'll be eating out of a straw for the rest of their school days."

"Sonny, if I was your mother I would have drowned you in a river _years_ ago." She said returning the answer he gave her, smiling. "And I'll do that but leaving out the last part." He smiled back and did what he was told.

"Okay, thank you Mrs.D." He said drying the water off of his face. "I guess I'll see you guys later, then?"

"Bye Jimmy" Cindy said smiling at him with a glowing smile. "Meet ya at the park at four!"

"See ya later, dude!" David said as his friend walked out the door.

"Bye guys!" Jimmy replied to them both and walked out the door.

Well, that it for chapter 5 of Goodbye Glory! To answer the question I will be leaving for a trip to Maine with a friend of mine on July 30th – August 14th. At this time I will be unreachable and will have NO means of writing some more of the story. But, When I get back I will **try** to write Chapter 6: Jimmy's Bad Dream. Then after the trip to Maine I will be going to a Dude ranch in the Catskill's Mountains. For four or five days. But if you don't hear form me until then…..wait longer. lol. I will update when possible. Read and Review my loyal friends!

Always,

Kingdom!


	6. Jimmy's Bad Dream

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! It is once again I, Kingdom! I will type this chapter up before I go on vacation, so that will keep you at bay….for now. Any way, I would like to say thank you for all who reviewed and a special hello and thanks to my first flame by _greg9570_ and a friend of mine who joined recently _JimmyNeutron9_. Sadly, I have **very, very bad** news….they might cancel Jimmy Neutron! So if you don't want him canceled _please_ write mail to Nickelodeon at:

Nickelodeon

1515 Broadway

New York, NY 10036

If you don't, we may lose Jimmy forever!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Jimmy Neutron, I wouldn't even THINK about canceling him!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Jimmy's Bad Dream**

****

Outside, Jimmy took in a breath of fresh afternoon air. To him, it was relief and happiness. Relief that he had stuck up for his true love and was finally going to tell her how he felt and happiness that Nick and his goons got what they got. Now, under the circumstance that if Jimmy didn't need to tell Cindy how he felt or she would die, he would have told her….eventually. But he was somewhat glad about the event. It gave him the courage to do what probably would have taken a year, or four, to do.

"Well…" Jimmy said to himself. "It's about noon right now so I think I'll just take a nap under this tree…." He said sleepily and was out like a light.

Back in the nurses office the four stooges were waking up.

"W-what happen?" asked Nick groggily. "W-where am I?"

"You're at the nurse's office, boy." The nurse's assistant said kindly. "You and your friends have been unconscious for about a half hour."

"Wow, that's no that long." Butch said.

"Yeah, I remember Jimmy kneeing me in the stomach and I think he kicked me, too." Michael said.

"Yeah, and those Vortex's kicked our asses!" said Butch looking at Nick.

"Cindy will pay for breaking my nose." Nick said hatefully. "Her and Neutr-"

"Hello boys." said David, cutting Nick off from his lame speech. "Welcome back!" he said with and evil smile.

"Oh, it's your" Teken said. "What do you want?"

"I just came to tell you that Jimmy took the heat for you." Cindy said walking in and standing next to her older brother. So don't worry about your reps. The only bad spot on Nick's is getting beat by a girl." She said giving him and evil glare.

"And you three got beat by a 'Science geek' and a jock." David said, finishing her statement.

"What'd the freak get?" Nick asked ignoring David's remark.

"Call him a freak again and I'll rip your face off." Cindy said. "He was suspended for two days." She finished catching everyone's confused stares.

"Hey, Cin." said Michael. "Why you keep sticking up for him, huh? You like him or somethin'?"

"Don't call her 'Cin', got it?" David said.

"NO!" Cindy yelled. _'I love him'_ "He's just going threw a tough time and, since Carl and Sheen moved away, He needs a friend. Plus, He'd do the same for me and David." With that she turned and left for class.

"Yeah, Whatever…" Nick muttered through gritted teeth. "Bitch…"

"One more thing." said David. "Go near her or Jimmy, I make sure what ever you do to them…you all get it back **ten **fold." He said smiling. "Bye."

"Jerk…"They all whispered as he walked out the door. But while walking out he heard them and gave all of them a very rude hand gesture.

After all this happened inside, Jimmy was outside under a big oak tree and began to dream. His dream started out great but slowly turned into a nightmare.

JIMMY'S DREAM>

Jimmy sat on a wooden fence, late afternoon, in the middle of a country road watching the sunset.

"Hey, whatcha doin'?" asked a voice.

"Just watching the sunset." He replied. "What are you doing way out here Cindy?"

"I'm just out for a walk." Cindy replied.

"Mind if I join ya?" He asked hopping down from the fence. "If it's okay with you…" he said slightly blushing.

"Not at all." She replied taking his hand in hers. As they walked toward the setting sun, Jimmy and Cindy suddenly stopped at the same time and looked deep into the other's eyes. As their lips got closer to the others, they both whispered three simple words to each other. "I love you…" and then their lips connected. The kiss was short but full of passion and as they broke the kiss Jimmy notice that the sky was starting to get greyer by the second. All of a sudden there was an eerie screeching noise and bright lights shown at the left side of the road rampaging towards the two. When Jimmy looked back over to Cindy he saw that he was no longer holding her but she was in the center of the road in the path of the car facing him.

"CINDY!" Jimmy yelled. "LOOK OUT!" but no sound came out. Just then the car rammed into her hip causing her to cry out in pain and she disappeared into thin air. Then a bright flash was admitted from the sky and he was now standing in front of a grave with people around him. When he looked around he saw all his friends, Libby, Sheen, Carl, Cindy and Jimmy's parents. They were all crying and when he looked at the grave he was shocked.

In Loving Memory of

Cynthia Aurora Vortex

"NO!" He tried to yell but still no sound. Another bright flash and he was in his room. At the desk sat a boy that looked just like him and he was loading a gun. As the boy put the gun to his head he muttered something.

"NO, DON'T DO IT!" Jimmy tried to yell but no anvil, the boy had pulled the trigger. Another flash and, once again, Jimmy was inside the dark blue tent. He was in front of the table and on the opposite side was Madame Ze.

"You have very little time." She croaked. "You have to stop her from dying or neither of you will have a future! Hurry…now!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hahahahaha! I'm evil. Two more Chapters to go my friends. I hope this keeps you busy for the time being. I will try to update when I get back from Maine so in the mean time….R/R! Oh, and if this came out bunched together...I'm sorry, don't know why but my computer was acting stupid...like always.

Kingdom


	7. Hello Life

**Author's Note:** Hey Everybody! I'm back! And you all probably want me to update so I will. A few changes to the story, this is the last chapter! And I **was** going to answer some of the questions that you might put in your reviews but since the new rule came out I can't….. So I guess there is nothing else for me to do but write this out. I hope you guys liked this as much as I did. R/R.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Jimmy Neutron…..I wish I did…but…I don't.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hello Life**

Jimmy's eyes snapped open once again. He was again breathing hard and sweating. Once he calmed down he looked around to see where he was, evidently, he was in the back of the school by an oak tree.

"Must've fallen asleep…" He said to himself, slowly getting up off the ground. Wondering what time it was he checked his watch. "THREE-THIRTY?" He yelled. "I have to meet Cindy at the park by four!"

Then a voice inside his head spoke to him. "Run fast, don't be late or you'll never have a future!"

Jimmy sprinted towards the park as fast as he could, the voice didn't have to tell him twice. He had one thought on his mind…Cindy. _'God, I hope I'm not too late…'_ he thought as he ran down the street.

At the park Cindy was sitting on a green bench waiting for Jimmy to get there. It was about ten of four and Cindy was getting impatient. "Where is he, it's getting late." She muttered to herself. "If he's not here by four I'll go look for him."

Meanwhile, Jimmy was about ten minutes away. As he got to Thomas Avenue he saw a speeding car swerving in and out of lanes bolt past him. He immediately recognized it as his Father's but he didn't recognize the four or five police cars chasing after him. Fear took over and he started to worry, and with that he ran full force towards the park, praying to god that he wasn't late. As he was sprinting down the road he checked his watch, Four o'clock!

"Shit," he said aloud. "Have to hurry!"

Back at the park Cindy was just about to look for Jimmy. _'Maybe he's still at school; Libby said she saw him taking a nap under that old oak tree out back…' _Just then, she heard an eerie screeching noise.

Jimmy sprinted towards the park as fast as he could. When he stopped on Ocean Road he saw Cindy in middle of the road. Just then he heard a loud frightening screech. He saw his Father's car speeding around the corner with the police about two miles behind. _'NO!'_ Jimmy thought. Not wasting any time at all he bolted towards her. "CINDY LOOK OUT!" he yelled as he tackled her out of the way of the cars path. As he was shoving her out of the way his leg gave a gigantic cry of pain.

Cindy just saw the car speeding towards her. She tried to move but her body was frozen in fear. _'Jimmy…'_ she thought what she thought would be her last. Just then she was struck by something just before the car hit her, knocking her out of the way. As she was falling towards the ground she heard a loud cracking noise.

When Jimmy opened his eyes his leg was screaming in pain, clearly broken. He ignored the pain as he tried to stand up and looked around to see where Cindy was and if she was safe. While looking around, he saw that his father's car had struck a telephone pole and came to a stop. Turning around completely, he saw Cindy lying on the ground, eyes closed. When he tried to walk over to her, his leg gave out making him fall to the ground. "C-Cin?" he whispered as he crawled towards her. "Cindy?" he whispered once again when he reached her. "A-are you okay?" Slowly, her eyes opened revealing her emerald green orbs that he loved so much.

"Jimmy, you-you saved me…" she said shocked at what had happened, slowly lifting her head. Over come with happiness, he threw his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm so glad your okay, Cin." He said to her.

"Your leg looks like shit, you know." She commented his clearly broken leg.

"I'll be fine after I go to the hospital for the…what….third time?" He answered.

"Um…Jimmy" she asked a little nervous. "What, uh, was it that you wanted to say t-" She started to say but was cut off by his lips connecting with hers. They were both melting inside. This is what they wanted, for six years of their life. When the kiss broke smiled looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Cindy Vortex." He whispered to her smiling.

"I love you too, Jimmy Neutron." She whispered back.

Just then they heard a creaking noise and a slamming. They both turned and saw that Hugh was getting out of the car.

"OH, YOU IDOITS!" he yelled drunkenly as Cindy helped Jimmy to stand up. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, I'LL KILL YO-" He started to say and was cut off by Jimmy's fist knocking him to the ground.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH THEM?" He yelled to his unconscious father. "YOU GO NEAR CINDY, MOM, OR ANY OF MY FRIENDS I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU!"

Just then the police appeared behind the two, and walking over to the drunken man, put handcuffs on him and read him his rights. "Hugh Neutron." Said one of the officers as they walked towards the car. "You're being charged with Abuse, Battery, Driving Under the Influence, and Disorderly Conduct. You have the right to remain silent, the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one….." His voice faded away as they got further away.

"It's over with…" Jimmy sighed as he watched his father being put into the car. "And your safe…." He said talking hold of Cindy's waste trying to stay up.

"Yeah, thanks to you." She replied giving him a tight hug. "Do you think we should get that leg fixed up before you collapse?"

"Not yet…" He said looking her into the eyes. She stared right back into his. "I love you…" he whispered.

"I love you too…" She answered. And as the sun started to set behind them, they shared one of many passionate kisses to come. They were finally together and always will be.

Goodbye Glory…

Hello life…


End file.
